


Practice

by gracerene



Series: 50 Reasons to Have Sex [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, HP: EWE, Kissing, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Post-Hogwarts, Rimming, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Round two is just practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firethesound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firethesound/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, firethesound! This was actually one of the earlier ficlets I started working on, but I wrote it with you in mind, so I decided to wait until your birthday to post it. At the time, you had recently posted some of your likes/dislikes, and while I was going through it, I became a bit inspired, and I knew I wanted to do something for you. Plus you have always been so lovely to me, and you wrote me an awesome birthday fic last year. I hope you like this, hon, and I hope you have a wonderful day! <3
> 
> Thanks to capitu, lauren3210, and dicta-contrion for looking this over for me! I played around with it a bit since, so all remaining mistakes are my own.

Draco collapsed forward onto Harry, his breath escaping him in shaky pants as he came down from his orgasm. Harry’s softened cock slipped out of his arse, and he could feel come trickling slowly out of his sore hole. He wriggled uncomfortably at the feeling, relishing the slight ache that accompanied his movements; he’d definitely be feeling that for a few days.

Harry’s heartbeat thrummed beneath his palms and Draco smiled as he felt it gradually slow down, recovering from their enthusiastic activities. With a groan, Harry pushed himself up off the mattress and into a sitting position, taking Draco with him.

"Shower?" Draco asked hopefully, the stickiness of come and lube and sweat making itself known.

"Shower."

Harry slipped out from under Draco and headed over to their bathroom. Draco hung back for a moment, partially to prepare himself for the walk to their shower, but mostly so he could stare unashamedly at Harry’s arse, and the way his firm cheeks flexed attractively as he walked away.

Draco waited until he heard the shower start up before he gingerly stood and walked (mostly) gracefully into the bathroom. He slipped quickly into the steam-filled shower to escape the cold bite of the air on his sweat-damp skin.

"There you are," Harry mumbled, pulling Draco in for a kiss. Harry always seemed especially affectionate after his first orgasm, a quirk that Draco was more than willing to indulge.

Harry ghosted his hands over Draco’s hips as he positioned Draco under the warm jet of water, his thumbs lingering over the finger-shaped bruises that were already beginning to form on Draco's pale skin.

"Sorry," Harry said, his voice tinged with remorse. "I got a bit rough there at the end."

Draco sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you, I _like_ when things get a bit rough sometimes. You don’t have to apologize. Believe me, if I don’t like something you’ll be the first to know." He flashed a quick smile as he reached for the shampoo. "I will tell you. Loudly and often." Harry furrowed his brows before plucking the shampoo out of Draco's hands.

"Here. Let me do that."

Draco raised an eyebrow but complied, turning around and tipping his head back so that Harry could better reach. He released an audible moan as Harry’s hands slid into his hair, his fingers digging deliciously into Draco's scalp as they massaged in the shampoo.

"You’re good at this," Draco murmured as Harry dipped Draco's head under the cascading water.

Draco caught the edge of Harry's blush before closing his eyes, and he barely kept himself from laughing out loud. He could suck Draco’s cock like he was born to do it, but pay the man an innocent compliment and he blushed like a schoolboy.

"Let me wash the rest of you." The low, suggestive tone of Harry's voice sent a shiver up Draco’s spine.

"I’m all yours."

Harry nudged Draco around to face him, smiling as he lathered the washcloth and ran it gently down Draco’s throat, across his shoulder, and down his arm. Draco hummed at the sensation. The textured fabric felt so _good_ against his skin, and Harry approached his task with a single-minded thoroughness that almost seemed more appropriate for an Auror investigation than a scrub down. The whole thing was incredibly erotic, Harry’s hands tracing his collarbone, the swell of his pec, the small of his back. By the time Harry had kneeled down to wash his legs, sure hands soaping up the backs of his knees, Draco wasn't all that surprised to find that he was already hard again. Harry ran the cloth briefly over his erection, his perfunctory cleaning not giving Draco nearly enough satisfaction.

"Turn around," Harry whispered, voice barely audible over the beat of droplets hitting the porcelain tub. "One more place I haven’t got to."

Draco turned at Harry's prompting and braced himself against the shower wall. He spread his legs a bit wider to give Harry better access. Harry pulled his cheeks apart, exposing Draco’s hole to the steamy air. He started to drag the cloth down Draco’s cleft, but he stopped immediately at when Draco flinched at the touch.

"Sore," Draco explained.

Draco heard the soft plop of the washcloth being dropped at his feet, and a moment later his hands were curling against the tiles as Harry’s tongue swiped over his entrance instead, gently circling the puffy rim and soothing the lingering ache. Harry ate him out slowly, his tongue dragging maddeningly over his flesh and dipping teasingly inside until Draco was panting and pressing back eagerly against Harry’s face. He was so lost in pleasure that he barely registered the soft snap of a cap, his brain not making the connection until he felt a slick finger joining Harry’s tongue, gliding easily into his loosened hole. _Waterproof lube_.

The slide of Harry’s finger was perfect, the leftover ache from their earlier activities somehow enhancing that sense of fullness Draco always loved. The pleasure built as Harry added a second finger and stroked across his prostate, Harry's tongue still circling his fingers as Draco’s hole sucked the digits in.

Draco’s cock was rock hard, and he twitched every time his hot tip bumped against the cool tiles. Harry pulled his fingers out, pressing one last filthy kiss to the puckered skin, before slowly pulling himself up and kissing Draco’s shoulder. His erection pressed up against Draco’s arse and Harry rocked his hips in blatant suggestion.

"Mmm, you're insatiable aren't you?" Draco hummed, arching his back into Harry.

"S'good practice," Harry muttered into Draco’s ear, and then the blunt tip of Harry’s cock pressed against him and he was sliding in, moaning low as he fully sheathed himself inside of Draco.

The stretch burned, more so than usual, thanks to their previous round, but Draco settled himself into it. He felt a flare of possession at the thought of being so thoroughly claimed by Harry, and he rocked his hips back hard, suddenly wanting to feel the proof of that claim desperately. Harry obliged, setting up a slow, hard, _deep_ rhythm that shook Draco’s bones with every thrust. His arms wrapped tightly around Draco’s waist, chest plastered all along Draco’s back as he moved his hips. Harry’s lips pressed sweetly against the nape of Draco’s neck, teeth scraping gently against the flesh, and Draco had never felt more surrounded by Harry than he did at that moment. Every inch of their skin was fused wetly together, Harry’s cock thick and hard inside of him, and each thrust sending sparks of painful pleasure rocketing throughout Draco’s body.

Draco gasped for breath, wanting to ask for _more_ , wanting to come, but unable to form words; his mind was so hazy with pleasure that thinking was near impossible. Thankfully, Harry seemed to understand, and one of his hands slid slowly downwards, making Draco’s stomach flip as Harry gripped his cock.

All it took was a few strokes of Harry’s calloused hand against Draco’s prick before he was coming in a rush against the tiles. Draco relaxed forward, pressing his overheated cheek against the cool shower wall as Harry’s hips picked up their pace, fucking roughly into him until Harry gave a shuddering groan and pulled out to come all over Draco’s arse.

Harry pulled Draco under the spray, easily moving Draco’s orgasm-loose limbs. He quickly washed himself off, then turned the water on Draco, making sure to remove the last traces of lube and come. Harry knew how much Draco hated the feeling of _fluids_ inside of him after they were done, and Draco managed a sleepy smile to show his appreciation for Harry’s attentiveness.

Draco leaned in and gave Harry a quick kiss as he reached over to shut off the shower.

"Bed?"

"Merlin, yes. I’m knackered."

They shuffled into their bedroom, each pulling on a pair of pants before crawling into bed and curling up together. Draco burrowed down into Harry’s chest, taking in the clean, pure smell of his skin and wrapping Harry’s warm, solid arms around him. His body ached, the muscles in his thighs and abdomen twinging, and his arse sending out little pulses of discomfort every time he moved. He felt sore, and well used, and bone-deep satisfied.

Draco burrowed down into Harry and drifted off to sleep on a wave of contentment, thinking of all the _other_ ways they could "practice" tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
